Switching lives
by JorixBade
Summary: Sikowitz challenges his students to switch lives for three days, Jade might be hidding some secrets and when Tori is forced to live her life, will she find out the truth about Jade's home life? BADE! Jori friendship. this story is mostly about Jade.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my new story, please enjoy and review! :) **

* * *

"Are you ready for the new exciting acting exercise?" Sikowitz questioned excitedly

"What acting exercise?" Jade asked confused

"to switch lives" he answered, they were still confused "you are all going to live one of your friend's life for three days, you will learn what they do out of the school, what they like and dislike, what their families are like and you will act like them, I hope your parents are ok with this because we are going to need their help" he explained "for example if I say Cat and Tori are going to switch lives, Cat's parents have to treat Tori just like they treat Cat, they will call her Cat and everything will be normal, Tori would have to wear Cat's clothes, sleep in Cat's house, etc, get it?"

"That's stupid" Jade commented annoyed.

"It's not, you will see" Sikowitz answered

"Yeah but what is it all this for?" Beck questioned

"Because you will get to know each other better and because I want to see how this works, this exercise will last a week, I mean you will have to live two different lives, since you will be playing your friend's life and wearing her or his clothes, a boy can't live a girl's life so the first 3 days André you will play Robbie, Robbie you will play Beck and Beck you will play André" Sikowitz ordered

"I get the worst" André commented madly

"hey" Robbie said

"mine is easy" Beck commented gladly.

"and girls, Jade you will play Cat, Tori you will play Jade and Cat you will play Tori"

"Ok I'm not doing this" Jade simply said.

"If you don't do it, you are going to fail the semester" Sikowitz informed seriously and Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So Vega is going to be in my house for three days?" Jade asked, she didn't want Tori or anyone to be in her home.

"Yeah, that's ok, isn't it?" Sikowitz asked, Jade didn't know what to answer, her father and her stepmom almost never were in home but when they were things weren't pretty.

"I guess"

"good, this will start tomorrow so explain your parents everything" Sikowitz ordered and left.

"yay I will play you, Tori" Cat said happily

"do you think your parents will be ok with me there?" Jade asked Cat

"yeah, they know you…. But please don't scare my brother, the last time you did he wouldn't walk into the bathroom at nights" Cat commented and Jade smiled proudly.

"I'm excited! This is going to be fun" Tori said excitedly and Cat nodded happily, Jade just stood there emotionless and then left.

Jade walked into her house nervously thinking her stepmom was there but then she saw a letter on the little table next to the door and read it

"_Jade, if you are in home (I hope you're not) your father and I went to NYC, you better saved your money for food instead of drugs because we forgot to let you money and there's no food, we will be back in 4 days, with love your mommy"_

Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance, she could feel the sarcasm in the last line, her stepmom was a total bitch to her all the time; Jade felt good knowing there wouldn't be anyone at home with Vega, it was the best for everyone.

The rest of them just told their parents about the exercise and they were all ok with it.

Next day André showed up at school wearing a nerdy t-shirt, thigh pants and glasses, she was wearing what Robbie would usually wear, Robbie showed up wearing a jeans, combat boots, a t-shirt and a jacket, he looked really good, Beck walked towards them wearing something not very different from what he would usually wear, a jeans and a cool shirt.

"hey" Beck said normally

"what's up" Robbie answered

"how you doing? Those pants fit you really good" André complemented, Beck stared at him weirdly

"well, this is a dejavu" Robbie exclaimed, they were really into their roles.

"hi" Tori exclaimed seriously, she was wearing what she wore to help André with his crush on Jade last year, the clothes obviously didn't fit her but that was the best she could do.

"hey" they all said nicely

"oh look there's Ca- Tori" Tori almost broke character.

"hey" they all said.

"hi" Cat answered nicely, she was wearing a jeans and a red shirt, like a normal girl.

"hello" Jade said sweetly, she was wearing a cute pink dress, high heels and she was holding a stuffed animal.

"Hey Cat" Beck said, he thought Jade looked really hot dressed like that but he liked her normal clothes also.

"Sikowitz is crazy, this is the most stupid thing I've ever done" Tori commented madly while drinking coffee, Robbie was hugging her.

"Too good it's only for three days" Andre exclaimed.

"Yeah but it's exciting" Jade said clapping happily, Tori rolled her eyes at her.

"let's go to Sikowitz's class already" Tori ordered and left with Robbie, the rest of them followed them.

"there you are" Sikowitz exclaimed excitedly

"hi" Jade said happily smiling.

"hi cat" he answered "did you tell your parents about this?"

"yeah" most of them said "whatever" Tori exclaimed in Jade's usual tone.

"someone is a little moody today, Jade?" Sikowitz said

"I just think this is stupid" Tori answered, jade only smiled proudly; she never thought Tori could play her so good.

"it's not, you'll see" he responded, the rest of the class went like in a regular day and after they all left to 'their' respective homes.

Day 1

Tori (Jade's life)

She walked into Jade's house, it was a big and classy, it was almost all white and most of the furniture was brown and black with cute details of color in paintings and flowers.

"Hello?" Tori asked trying not to break character but nobody answered so she just started walking around and looking at the pictures on the walls, there were a lot of pictures of a woman with Jade's dad, she looked old enough to be Jade's big sister but they didn't look alike, the woman was blonde, tall and slim, she had blue eyes and she was really pretty, she looked like a Barbie doll; there was only one picture of Jade, it was the smallest one, in the picture Jade looked like 11 or 12, she was wearing a cute red dress and pretty girly shoes, her hair was still light brown and she was smiling, she actually looked happy; Tori couldn't help but smile, Jade was an adorable child.

Tori went upstairs and saw 5 doors, there were 4 dark brown doors and one black, Tori walked into the room with the black door thinking that was Jade's room and she was right, it was Jade's room; the walls were dark with creepy paintings on them, there were photos of Beck and Jade in the mirror, there was a couch and little tables with candles, her bed was huge and the covers were black with red, Jade's room was weird and creepy but also very classy.

Tori didn't know what to do so she just started playing in Jade's room, she grabbed her clothes and dressed in them, she even took a bra but it was too big for her so she gave it back; Tori was having fun when the phone rang, she didn't want to answer so she let it go.

"**Jade, I know you're there, your dad and I are having so much fun here so don't you dare to tell him you don't have money enough because if we have to go back because of you, I swear, you stupid kid will pay the consequences**" the woman let a message and Tori heard it, she couldn't believe Jade's stepmom talked to her like that, nobody talked to Jade like that.

Tori decided to hear all the messages to see how bad Jade's stepmom really was.

"**Jade, there's food in the fridge, Tasha and I are going out for dinner so eat something and please don't cause problems**" that was Jade's dad, his voice was cold and emotionless, Tori already knew he didn't really like Jade so it didn't surprised her.

"**hi honey, I have a surprise for you please come to the office and don't forget to let Jade some money, I can't wait to see you, I love you more than anything else in the world**" it was Jade's dad again but this time his voice was warm and full of love, Tori felt awfully bad, he loved his wife more than he loved Jade and he wanted to make it pretty clear.

"**Jade, my brother is coming home tonight, please be gentle with him or you will get in trouble, don't worry as soon as your dad and I get home you can lock yourself in your room like always" **it was Jade's stepmom again, Tasha, Tori didn't like this woman, she was rude to Jade all the time.

"**Honey, I'm so scared, Jade, your daughter is crazy… I told her to help me with the dishes and she slapped me, she said she was going to stab me with her scissors if I kept bothering her, I'm locked in our room but she is outside please come home soon**" it was Tasha again and she was crying but Tori didn't believe it, this message was sent from the phone so she wouldn't know what happened after, Tori played the coming messages again.

"**Tasha, Jade wants me to go to one of her plays, i told her we had plans but she insisted, I'm sorry darling I promise I will take you out for dinner tomorrow**" it was Jade's dad again, he was always nice to Tasha.

"**Jade, I don't want to see you in home when I arrive so I don't know go visit that little boyfriend of yours oh wait he dumped you, didn't he? that's why you were crying the other day, right? Hahaha awww poor ugly little girl, face it no boy in this planet would date a girl like you but whatever go see your retarded friend Cat, she is still your friend, right? Don't tell me you were a bitch to her and she stopped talking to you oh Jade, you have no friends, that's sad why not you go buy drugs or whatever you like and get high alone, I just don't want to see you there ok**" Tasha was a total bitch to Jade, Tori couldn't believe it, well, now she could understand her attitude and Tasha was wrong, Jade had friends, Tori was one of them… ugh Tori already hated Tasha; this message must have been before Jade and Beck got back together.

"**Hey dad, just letting you know I'm staying with Cat tonight in case you wanted to know**" that was Jade, she was being nice which is not pretty common.

"**Jade, I told your dad to take me out for dinner so eat something from the fridge but don't exaggerate, no offense but you're getting fat, I think that's why your boyfriend dumped you…. Anyways don't call because we won't want to know about you tonight, that's what we are going to have dinner out, love ya bye**" Tori just rolled her eyes, this woman was so, so…. a bitch.

Tori listened to another 20 messages, they were all Tasha being mean to Jade and Jade's dad being all sweet to Tasha and cold to Jade, Tori couldn't imagine how lonely Jade must be in home.

After that Tori cooked pasta and ate alone, then watched a movie alone, after she ate cereal for dinner alone and finally went to bed alone, Tori didn't like to be alone, not all the time; it felt bad and bitter but then again that's what Jade's life was like all the time.

Jade (Cat's life)

She already knew Cat's parents and house so she just opened the door and walked towards Cat's room.

"hello" a old woman said nicely

"hey" Jade answered sweetly

"who are you?" the woman asked

"it's me Cat" Jade answered, hadn't Cat told her grandma about the exercise?

"that's not true… Cat is shorter and her hair is red" Jade was getting nervous, she didn't want to break character.

"mom, remember what I told you yesterday?" Cat's mom showed up just in time to save Jade "don't worry sweetheart" Cat's mom said to Jade "you can go to your room now and please DO NOT stop by your brother's room" she ordered, Jade smiled awkwardly and nodded, Cat's mom still remembered the incident she had with Cat's brother.

Jade walked into Cat's room and threw her backpack to the ground, then she jumped in Cat's bed and closed her eyes, she wanted the time to go fast.

"Cat, honey" Jade opened her eyes annoyed.

"what mommy?" she even did Cat's voice

"Cat, is that you?" Cat's mom walked into Cat's room surprised "where is Cat?"

"I'm right here" Jade exclaimed in Cat's voice again, Cat's mom rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"Nice sweetie, lunch is ready" she informed and left, Jade followed her.

"So Cat, how was school today?" Cat's dad asked smiling nicely

"awesome like always" Jade liked imitating Cat's voice and it was easy for her so she kept talking like that, Cat's dad stared at her weirdly, her voice was exactly like Cat's.

"nice honey, what about your friend, Tori?" he asked, Jade thought quickly: if Tori was her, then Cat was Tori… oh they wanted to know about the real Cat.

"she is fine, I bet she is in home drinking hot cocoa with her mommy and her sister Trina Hahaah" Jade giggled, almost everyone in the table was a little bit creped out by Jade's voice but she wouldn't stop it.

"this is weird…." Cat's grandpa commented

"why?" jade asked

"because you know…. Cat and you" he answered

"but I'm Cat" Jade complained innocently

"no…"

"what does that supposed to mean?" Jade exclaimed just Cat would have.

"nothing sweetheart, your grandpa is just tired" Cat's mom exclaimed and grabbed Jade's hand.

"ok" she answered and giggled sweetly passing from super worried to nice and relaxed.

"do you want to watch a movie with us?" Cat's dad asked her

"sure, I love movies, can we watch the little mermaid?" Jade asked sweetly, she knew that was Cat's favorite movie, in fact that movie was the reason why Cat dyed her hair red.

"Hahaah whatever you want, baby" Cat's mom answered and Jade giggled, she was doing an awesome job.

They all sat down in the living room and played the movie, Jade was between Cat's parents and it was making her kind of uncomfortable, she wasn't as small as Cat and they were used to be all together and over her.

"do you want to sit on my lap like always, Cat?" Cat's dad asked, Jade didn't want to, she wasn't Cat and he was a man.

"Um no daddy it's ok" Jade answered innocently

"Come on" he insisted and Jade had to do it; she watched the rest of the movie sitting on his lap, she was super uncomfortable but at the end this was acting.

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed… good night mommy, good night daddy, good night grandpa, good night grandma" Jade wasn't used to say so many 'good night's', in fact she only said/texted Good night to Beck; the day was over so after she said bye and gave kisses to everyone, Jade finally went to sleep.

Cat (Tori's life)

"hi" Cat exclaimed while walking into the Vega's home

"hey honey" Tori's mom said nicely "you're just in time for lunch"

"great, what's for lunch?" she asked, she was literally being normal, there wasn't anything special about Tori's personality.

"Potatoes" Tori's mom informed

"mmm yummy" Cat answered

"hey baby sis" Trina exclaimed and sat down next to Cat

"hello"

"hey girls, don't you want to go out after lunch? Your dad and I saw there is a really good play at the theatre, wanna go?" Tori's mom asked

"sure" Trina answered

"that'd be awesome" Cat exclaimed nicely

After they had lunch, Tori's dad arrived home and they all went to see the play then they had dinner out and finally came back home, Cat was really used to be around the Vega's and in Tori's room so she felt like in home; Cat brushed her teeth, saw TV with the Vega's and finally went to sleep, it was almost like a normal day for her.

* * *

**so, did you like it?**

**the next chapter will be about the guys and more stuff :)**

**please review and be nice, i know there were grammar mistakes but if you're going to bring it out please tell me where are the mistakes nicely instead of stupid comments like "your grammar sucks" ok? i would appreciate it.**

**also i'm still writting this so if you want me to do something with this story, you can give me some ideas :) well, that in case you liked it, i hope so! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, i'm so glad you liked the first chapter :') i have some good stuff coming later on the story and i hope you all will like it as much.**

**well, here's chapter 2! enjoy and review (be nice, i know i must be annoying saying this all the time).**

**i do not own victorious, i always forget this.**

* * *

André (Robbie's life)

André was in Robbie's tiny living room, his house wasn't really big or fancy, it was a normal house, André walked into Robbie's room and it was small as well, there were a lot of pictures of him and Rex which creped out André a little.

"Robbie? Are you there, loser?" a young woman exclaimed and opened the door "who are you?"

"Robbie" he answered naturally

"Oh right, I forgot…. Whatever do NOT touch my makeup again ok, gosh you're so weird" she said madly and left, André guessed she was Robbie's sister but she wasn't like him at all, she was medium height, thin, white, she had brown hair and light brown eyes, she was really pretty, too bad André couldn't hit on her.

André saw Rex lying on Robbie's bed, he was wearing a pajamas and a mask on his eyes, André knew Robbie was a little bit too obsessed with Rex but this was just too much; he looked in Robbie's closet and grabbed his pajamas, they were blue with little turtles on them, André stared at them ashamed but he didn't know if he was ashamed because of Robbie's pajamas or because he was going to wear them.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school today? Gosh I got to eat something I'm so tired and hungry, sweet dreams baby" a woman randomly walked into Robbie's room and asked him things but she didn't take the time to get an answer she was like really hurried; that was Robbie's mom.

André played Robbie's piano a few hours, then his guitar, after he had dinner and finally went to sleep but he wouldn't sleep next to Rex, André set him on the couch looking away, yeah it was silly but Rex kind of scared him, imagine open your eyes at night and see him staring at you with that creepy smile, scary right?

Robbie (Beck's life)

Robbie jumped to Beck's bed/couch happily, he was enjoying to play Beck, his life was literally what any teenager would want, he had cool parents, he lived on his own (kind of), he had a hot girlfriend and he was talented and hot; Robbie liked the idea of being like him.

"Beck, your dad and I are going out for dinner so there's nobody in home, bye honey we love you" a nice lady exclaimed from outside, well he was absolutely alone now.

Robbie started checking Beck's RV out; he hadn't seen it closely, there were some pictures of him and Jade, a few ones of Jade alone in the mirror, there also was a lot of makeup, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, lipstick and a few accessories, they obviously belonged to Jade.

He wanted to know how Beck's clothe fit him so he started looking in Beck's closet, again there was a lot of Jade's clothes and shoes, you could say she lived with him; he grabbed a jeans and a shirt and dressed in them, he didn't look bad but neither as good as Beck does.

After he ended up playing with Beck's clothes , he watched a movie, ordered pizza which he paid with Beck's money and finally went to sleep, it was an awesome day for him.

Beck (André's life)

Beck walked into André's house carefully, he knew André's grandma would be a headache for him and he didn't want to deal with her so he just walked towards André's room trying not to make any noise but then….

"ANDRE!" André's grandma screamed scared

"what happened, Grandma?" Beck asked

"Someone stole my bed and let the fridge in my room" she answered

"Aren't you in the kitchen?" Beck rolled his eyes in frustration; he was going to lead with this woman for three days.

"Yes, thank you André" she exclaimed

Beck literally ran into André's bedroom and locked himself inside, then he played music and played with his computer the rest of the day, he was online waiting for Jade to log on but she never did, he missed her; it was Tuesday and Tuesdays Jade usually spent the whole day with him and they slept together but now thank to the stupid exercise he wouldn't kiss her or hug her or even tell her how much he loves her until Friday.

Second Day

"hello my little open minds" Sikowitz exclaimed while drinking a coconut.

"hi" Jade answered sweetly, today she was wearing short shorts and a cute floral top, she grabbed this from Cat's closet so it didn't fit her really good but she looked nice and hot.

"Everyone, five minutes break" he ordered "now tell me everything about your respective lives"

"well, I literally did nothing but play piano and guitar" André commented

"I watched a movie and ate pizza" Robbie informed proudly, Beck only smiled awkwardly.

"I spent the whole day locked in André's room listening to music alone and someone never logged on" Beck stared at Jade, who smiled at him like only she could; Beck loved her smile.

"what about you girls?" Sikowitz questioned

"I went to see a play with Tori's family and had dinner out and watched Tv with them and went to sleep" Cat informed nicely and giggled "by the way Tori, I had to borrow your underwear, you don't mind right?"

"what? You know what, Cat? Keep it" Tori exclaimed trying to be nice, she was talking to Cat.

"I had to watch the little mermaid with Cat's family" Jade commented emotionlessly and Cat smiled, that was her favorite movie.

"well, I, I, I had lunch and watched a movie" Tori informed not very sure of what she was saying, she didn't want to mention the messages or the fact she was alone the whole day, if Jade hadn't said anything yet why would she do it?.

"nice, see? This is a good exercise! Now back to character in 3, 2, 1…" Sikowitz exclaimed and they all started acting as each other again; the rest of the class went normally.

After class Jade was grabbing some books from Cat's locker when Tori made her way up to her

"hey, Jade" Tori said seriously

"um no silly you're Jade" Jade giggled.

"Jade, please stop it for now we need to talk" Tori insisted, Jade rolled her eyes.

"what do you want, Vega? I didn't want to break character" Jade complained upset

"I'm sorry but this is necessary, yesterday when I was in your house your stepmom called and let a message…." Jade started getting nervous, she knew where Tori wanted to go with all this. "she is a total bitch to you, Jade, why do you let her?"

"it's complicated…" Jade simply answered

"well then explain me because I just can't understand it, I listened to all the messages on your phone and please, Jade she is mean to you all the time but what I can't understand is why do you let her, tell me" Tori commented

"look Tori, it's more complicated than what you think but anyways it's my life why do you care? She is not In home so she won't bother you, so just stay in my room or do whatever you think I do in home and leave me alone" Jade simply answered, she wasn't going to explain anything to Tori "bye Tori" she exclaimed sweetly back in character and walked away.

After classes everyone went to their homes.

André, Beck and Robbie had literally the same day than yesterday, Beck stayed locked in André's room waiting for Jade to log on and talk to her even as Cat, André played music and watched a movie and Robbie did exactly the same he had done yesterday.

In the other hand the girls had different things to do, not so many, though.

Cat and the Vega's went to the cinema and watched a cool movie, after they had ice cream and then came back home; Cat sang in Tori's room for about an hour trying to help Trina with her singing and then went to sleep, it wasn't what you call an exciting day but she enjoyed it.

Jade locked herself in Cat's room the whole day; she didn't want to spend time with Cat's family again so she said she had homework to do, she finally logged on and Beck immediately talked to her.

hey Cat, how you doin'?– Beck

Good, Hahaah- Jade

Do you miss me?- Beck

I saw you today, silly why would I miss you?- Jade

Jade, stop it nobody can see this please baby I really miss you- Beck

Ugh -_- fine – Jade

Are you mad at me :'( - Beck

No- Jade

Then let's video chat- Beck

No, I don't even know why I'm doing this Beck I didn't want to break character for the second time today- Jade

Please *puppy eyes*- Beck

You know that doesn't work with me- Jade

I LOVE YOU – Beck, Jade smiled.

I love you too, you know I do – Jade

Yes but I like when you say it- Beck

Hahaah you're being childish – Jade

I want to show you something please let's video chat- Beck

Ugh fine- Jade

They turned on their webcams.

"hi" Beck exclaimed smiling

"hey" Jade answered

"I miss you so badly, I need to kiss you" Beck commented and Jade smiled at him.

"pity you have to wait" she answered and he smiled at her.

"Cat, honey I made cookies, do you want some?" Cat's mom shouted from the kitchen

"No mommy thank you Hahaah" Jade giggled in Cat's voice, Beck just stared at her surprised.

"Wow I didn't know you could do Cat's voice so good" he complimented

"Well, I do" she answered "so what do you want to show me?"

"Nothing, I just needed to see your beautiful face" he commented romantically and Jade couldn't help but blush.

"aww I love you so much" she had to say it

"I know I'm awesome" he exclaimed, Jade rolled her eyes nicely "Hahaah I love you so much too, jade, more than anything else in this whole world" they kept talking for long time.

Tori

She was in Jade's room alone again but it's not like she wanted Tasha to come back, she was watching one of Jade's favorite movies of all the time: the scissoring, it was a cool one.

When Tori was watching the movie she heard steps, first she thought it was her imagination playing her a bad joke because of the movie but no, it wasn't, there was someone in the house, Tori paused the movie and kept quiet trying to hear any voice, it could be Jade.

"Hello" a man giggled creepily "Jade, sweetheart, are you in home?" he asked from downstairs, Tori didn't like the tone of his voice, it was getting her scared. "come on, I came only to see you ! Don't you feel complimented?" he was coming upstairs, Tori locked Jade's door "I know you're alone Hahaah last time I came to see you, your daddy and my sister arrived home before we could have fun but now they won't stop us" he laughed, what was he talking about? Tori was scared by that point then he started forcing the door "Jade, I know you're there open this door or it'll be worse" his voice was angry now "you little bitch if you don't open this damn door I swear you'll regret" Tori decided it was better for her to open the door, maybe he would go away when he realized she wasn't Jade.

Tori opened the door and he immediately started kissing and touching her but Tori pushed him away scared, he didn't even look at her "so wild like the last time-"he cut himself off when he saw Tori standing there scared to death "who are you?" the man asked, he was tall and strong, he looked like 30 and he looked alike Tasha.

"I'm Tori" she answered

"I'm I'm sorry I thought you were Jade-" he apologized "and about all the things I said, it was a joke, jade and I always do jokes" he exclaimed nervously "I got to go" he almost ran out.

Tori knew he wasn't joking, he was serious and by what he said he tried to abuse Jade before but why didn't she say anything? Tori couldn't believe Jade's dad would rather to protect her wife's brother over his daughter that was too much because if not, then why didn't Jade denounce him?

Tori immediately called Jade who was still video chatting with Beck.

"one second-" Beck nodded, Jade took a deep breath and got back in character "hi" she answered the phone.

"Jade, forget about that please, something really bad just happened and I need you to explain me some things" Tori commented worriedly/nervously.

"what are you talking about?" Jade asked in her normal voice again.

"a man, I think your stepmom's brother came…." Jade's eyes wide open, that wasn't supposed to happen, no one was supposed to know about her incident with him, she didn't even want to think about it thank god her dad stepped in before Tasha's brother could hurt her "he came up to your room and as soon as I opened the door he started kissing and touching me all over" Tori explained still scared.

"did he hurt you?" Jade questioned worriedly, she even forgot Beck was looking at her through the computer.

"no, when he realized I wasn't you he stopped and apologized" Jade felt better " but before he realized I wasn't you, he was saying things…. Bad things" Tori commented "Jade, he tried to abuse you, didn't he?" Jade closed her eyes, yes, he tried.

"n,no.." Jade denied it

"Jade" Tori complained.

"look Tori, I can't talk right now we'll talk tomorrow ok" Jade exclaimed and hang up on her.

"what was that?" Beck asked confused

"nothing, Tori just being…., Tori" Jade commented and Beck giggled, then they kept talking.

* * *

**i hope you all enjoyed this second chapter!**

**you will hate Tasha even more, i promise ;)**

** it will get better (at least for me, i enjoy writting it) there will be more drama, BADE and jori frienship, also a little bit cade,rade and jandre friendship. :)**

**love you guys, please review, favorite and follow my story! it makes me really happy**

**btw sorry about the grammar mistakes you probably found :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**i'm happy you're liking my story! well, there's more drama coming on so be ready!**

**please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Tori

After Jade hanged up on her she couldn't feel ok again, she was nervous and scared; she locked all the doors and the windows and went to the living room with a bowl of cereal for dinner.

Tori started looking for another movie to watch, a happy one so she would be able to sleep at night, she found videos of: Mr. West and Tasha's wedding, jade's 16th birthday, Jade and her mom at Jade's 10th birthday, Jade at middle school prom and a lot more about Tasha; Tori decided to watch all of them, maybe she would find out more things about Jade.

**Mr. West and Tasha's wedding**

There was Tasha wearing a really pretty white dress and Jade's dad next to her, Jade was with the guests, she looked like 13, she was just staring at them but then when they were about to kiss..

"Dad, don't so this, what about my mom?" Jade exclaimed, you could see Mr. West got really angry.

"Jade, please stop" he warned seriously "everyone is staring at you"

"she could be my sister" Jade complained "she is a witch"

"SHUT UP, you insolent girl" Tasha exclaimed madly "don't ruin this, you have ruined too many things already"

"Jade, sit down and be quiet" Mr. West ordered, Jade wanted to cry but she didn't

"but dad-" he cut her off

"I said, sit down NOW!" he ordered seriously and she did after the kissed and since Jade wasn't in the rest of the video, Tori played a new one.

**Jade's 16****th**** birthday **

This video must have been a few weeks after Tori got in HA; Jade was sitting in front of a cake and Tasha was behind her.

"Dad, you promised you would take me out for dinner" Jade exclaimed sadly

"Tasha wanted to stay in home, Jade now why not you say thank you instead of complain like you always do?" Mr. West commented coldly.

"Why can't Tasha stay in home, please dad I want to go out for dinner, it's my birthday" Jade insisted smiling hopefully.

"No, Jade, I won't let Tasha here to go out with you" he answered madly, Jade's smile dropped.

"Jade please get it, you won't go out tonight and what if it's your birthday? It's not like there is something to celebrate…. You have only caused problems to your dad since the day you were born" Tasha exclaimed, Jade had tears in her eyes.

"shut up! That's not true" Jade yelled at her.

"JADE WEST, APOLOGIZE WITH TASHA RIGHT NOW" her dad screamed angrily.

"but dad, she said-" he cut her off

"she wasn't lying, now apologize" Tori could almost see the smile on Tasha's face and she felt so much rage.

"I'm sorry" Jade exclaimed seriously

"It's ok sweetie, it's not your fault…. You are like this because of your mother" Tasha answered *nicely*, Jade couldn't handle it anymore, she stood up and walked away, she was obviously crying. "Your daughter is so dramatic" Tasha exclaimed

"I know but if she doesn't want cake someone else will, by the way you look so beautiful today" Mr. West exclaimed from behind the camera and Tasha smiled provocatively, then they kissed, Tori only turned around that was disgusting.

hey I'm feeling a little better, what if we go out for dinner to the new restaurant they opened?" Tasha suggested

"whatever you want" Jade's dad answered and kissed her again, after that the video ended. Tori couldn't believe how Jade's dad could let Tasha hurt Jade like that.

**Jade and her mom at Jade's 8****th**** birthday**

"hey sweetheart" a pale woman exclaimed and kissed a little brunette girl's head, that was Jade.

"Hi mommy" the girl answered, Jade was very cute as child, you could hear Mr. West laughing behind the camera.

"I have a surprise for you" the woman exclaimed

"what is it?" little Jade asked excitedly

"it's a microphone, I know you like singing sweetheart, why not you sing for your daddy and for me?" Jade nodded and started singing, her voice was so cute, when she finished her mom and her dad clapped happily; her dad was so different back then, it seemed he actually loved his daughter.

After Jade's mom grabbed the camera and jade's dad started playing with her, Jade was laughing and smiling the whole video, she was a happy child after all.

That was Tori's favorite video.

**Jade's middle school prom**

"there you are" Mr. West exclaimed and walked into what seemed Jade's room, a little more colorful, though.

"yes honey, I'm helping Jade with her outfit" Tasha answered nicely, Jade was emotionless.

"awesome, Jade after tonight your life as a brilliant lawyer begins" Mr. West exclaimed proudly, Jade looked down.

"Dad, I don't want to be a lawyer… I want to be an actress" Jade informed

"Hahaah you can't be serious" Tasha giggled

"I am, I auditioned for Hollywood Arts and I got in it" Jade smiled proudly "they say I was amazing"

"Jade, we had this discussion long time ago, remember? I told you acting isn't a real career" he exclaimed seriously

"it is" Jade complained

"please Jade, don't be ridiculous you will never make it" Tasha commented "you're not even that pretty and I doubt you really have talent, listen to your dad and study law" Jade was staring at her upset.

"I don't care what you say, acting is what I love and that's what I will do, my mom always said I had to follow my dreams" Jade had some tears in her eyes and Tasha rolled her eyes.

"your mom, your mom, your mom… you always talk about her but guess what? She doesn't care about you, she left, she let you because she didn't love you, she was tired of you and I understand her" Tasha informed; Jade was crying by that moment, her mom was the best memory she had.

"that's not true, she left because she had to take care of her sister" Jade shouted madly

"she had to take care of her sister Hahaah" Tasha laughed, Jade's face was turning red of rage "so she's been taking care of her sister for 5 years? No honey, she is in England right now living a wonderful life alone isn't she?" she asked Mr. West

"y, yes.. She is" he answered, Jade was just there staring at them with tears in her eyes.

"you had to know the truth" Tasha commented "now quit crying, look at your makeup… you seem a clown" she said annoyed "let me fix you" she tried to touch Jade's face but Jade pulled her hand away madly.

"Get out of my room NOW!" Jade screamed madly, Tasha rolled her eyes and walked out just like Mr. West; Jade slammed the door and locked herself in her room.

"What's wrong with your daughter?" Tasha asked Mr. West while walking, he was still recording

"I don't know, Jade was good as child…. "he answered

"I told you, you should send her to study in another country" Tasha commented

"I don't know, she is my little girl, I would miss her" he responded and Tasha rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"but don't get mad, you know you're the first and most important person of my life" he informed and she smiled.

"honey, why are you recording this anyway?" she questioned

"because this was supposed to be a special night" he explained disappointed.

"well, it wasn't you can turn it off now" she turned off the camera and the video ended.

Tori was so angry, she wanted to get in the TV and hug Jade, she wanted to make her feel better and to tell her she wasn't alone but this video was from like 4 years ago, Tori didn't even know Jade back then.

After Tori finished watching all the videos, she finally went to sleep.

Day 3

"hey guys" Cat exclaimed nicely

"hi Tori" there was all the gang already

"whatever" Tori commented emotionless, Robbie had his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm hungry" Jade randomly informed and grabbed a few nuts from her bra then started eating them, they all just stared at her and she smiled at them.

"let's go to class" Cat suggested and they all walked towards Sikowitz's classroom but before Jade could get to it Tori grabbed her arm and dragged her into the janitor's closet.

"whatty?" Jade asked innocently

"Jade, stop it" Tori ordered and she rolled her eyes.

"ugh I want to kill you, Vega I didn't want to break character…. That was the point of this whole thing" Jade exclaimed madly, she was really making time and trying to think of a good lie to tell Tori.

"whatever, Jade you promised we would talk today so talk"

"I'm sorry ok Richard wasn't supposed to go visit me" Jade apologized

"to visit you? So he visits you frequently?" Tori asked

"No, just one or two times… I don't know, his sister is my stepmom" Jade answered annoyed

"Jade, he said the last time your dad arrived home before you two could have fun, what does he mean?" Tori knew what he meant

"we were about to play video games" Jade smiled sarcastically, she knew Tori wasn't going to buy that lie.

"Jade" Tori exclaimed upset

"look Tori, it doesn't matter ok he didn't hurt me" Jade informed

"but he tried to, why didn't you tell your dad?" Tori questioned confused

"because he wouldn't believe me" Jade answered honestly "he always believes what Tasha says and she is not going to denounce her brother"

"Jade he wants to hurt you; he thought I was you…. What if you had been there instead of me? he would have abused you" Tori commented worriedly

"But I wasn't" Jade simply said "look Tori, if it makes you feel better I will go home with you tonight, would you like it or at least would you stop bothering me with all this crap?" Jade suggested and Tori immediately nodded "good now we gotta go class" they both walked out of the janitor's closet and went to class.

After class the gang went outside for lunch, all but Tori she stayed inside waiting for sinjin until h finally showed up.

"hey sinjin" Tori called him into the janitor's closet "come here"

"hello" he said smiling

"can you do me a favor and not tell jade?" she asked

"don't worry, she will be ok, she is dating Beck" he answered and Tori rolled her eyes.

"sinjin, can you put mini-cameras or whatever that records in real time, for example like if you would put one in Sikowitz's classroom and I could see it from home?" she asked

"yeah sure, but why do you want to know what happens in Sikowitz's classroom?" he questioned confused

"it's not for Sikowitz's classroom, I need you to put some cameras in Jade's house but they have to be hidden because if she sees them I'm dead" she explained

"oh I know where she won't see them" he commented proudly

"um how do you know?" she asked a little creped out.

"I, I just do…." He answered nervously.

"whatever so go to Jade's home today before 4pm and bring the cameras with you, ok?" he nodded "yay thanks sinjin" she hugged him and walked out.

At 4pm Sinjin showed up at Jade's home and Tori let him in then he began to set all the cameras, he put one in the living room, one in Jade's room, one in Jade's parents room, one in the kitchen, one with view of the front door and one with the view of the stairs, after he explained Tori how to use the monitor and finally left.

* * *

**i know i hate Tasha so much too but i love writting this.**

**the cameras will show many things...**

**dun dun dun haha i hope you all liked this chapter and the next ones, i love them to be honest... i love drama so much.**

**please review and be nice :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! i'm so happy you liked the last chapter! yup the cameras will show many things! i promise you're going to hate Tasha and Mr. West so much, more Tasha! **

**god guys, i already finished writting the story and i can't wait to post it all but let's do this in the right way, chapter by chapter :)**

**so enjoy and review always being nice! **

**i don't own victorious **

* * *

about an hour later Jade opened the front door, Tori was in her room watching her while Jade was coming upstairs, the cameras worked but she quickly hid it before Jade walked into her room.

"I'm here" Jade informed

"good" Tori exclaimed nicely

"yeah, I'm bored let's watch a movie" Jade suggested

"what about the scissoring?" Tori suggested, Jade smirked and nodded.

They were watching the movie in the living room when the phone rang.

"ugh pause it" Jade ordered and Tori did. "hello" she picked up the phone.

"yes, dad everything's ok here" jade informed "no, I swear I didn't" she complained "she is lying" Tori supposed she was talking about Tasha "you have to believe me… Dad, dad please dad" she hanged up.

"what happened?" Tori questioned nicely.

"My dad is mad at me, Tasha told him I yelled at her yesterday" Jade explained worriedly "they're coming back tomorrow; too good you won't be here by that moment"

"yes…" Tori didn't really know what to say because how could she make Jade feel better in a situation like this?

"whatever let's just enjoy the movie and forget about them" Jade ordered and they kept watching the movie, after they had dinner and Jade agreed to play truth or dare with Tori; in the game Tori found out Jade and Beck had sex for the first time in his RV and Beck's mom almost caught them doing it, Jade found out Tori used to have acne which wasn't exactly exciting but Tori didn't have many things to say.

After they went to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Next day

"Hey kids, so tell me everything with details" Sikowitz ordered them and sat down drinking a coconut.

"I enjoyed it a lot" Robbie exclaimed happily "but I miss my home"

"I was terribly bored the past three days…" André commented

"well, I didn't do many things so yeah I was bored too" Beck said

"I liked it, Tori's family is nice" Cat exclaimed and giggled happily.

"yeah whatever, Cat's family is nice but I don't like her room, it's so much pink for me" Jade commented

"well, I had nice time and I got to know Jade a little better" Tori smiled nicely at Jade.

"good, I'm glad some of you liked it…. Now let's talk about shocking news" Sikowitz started explaining a new topic.

Beck and Jade were kissing almost all day, Beck was kissing jade to be exact but it's not like she wasn't enjoying it, after they gave each other the kisses they couldn't for the past three days, they joined the gang at lunch.

"you finished?" Rex was back with his comments.

"Robbie" Jade warned him smirking.

"so are you coming over today?" Beck asked Jade

"I can't, my dad is coming back today" Jade informed him

"that sucks" he commented

"yeah"

"do you guys want to come over today?" Tori suggest them all but Jade, she already knew Jade wouldn't do it.

"sure" they all said

"just stay away from him, Vega" Jade warned her as nicely as she could.

"of course"

After school all the gang went to Tori's house and Jade went home.

"so what movie are we watching?" Robbie asked

"None" Tori answered, they were all confused

"why are we here then?" Cat asked innocently

"guys, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing but you all need to help me to help Jade" Tori explained them, she felt awfully bad but she couldn't help Jade alone.

"to help Jade, why?" Beck asked confused

"Beck, do you know how Jade's home life is?" Tori questioned

"well, no really… I know her dad is not sweet to her and she doesn't like her stepmother" Beck answered, he didn't understand where Tori was going with all this.

"her stepmother is a total bitch to her all the time" Tori informed them "she keeps insulting and bothering Jade but the worst part is Jade's dad let her" Tori was mad at him.

"what are you talking about? How do you know that?" André asked

"Because of the voice messages in Jade's phone and a few videos I found…. I don't even know Tasha in person and I hate her, you should see how mean she is to Jade" Tori exclaimed upset "there's more but I don't know if I should tell you that so I won't, I already feel bad for telling you all this"

"don't feel bad, it's for Jade's good… but how can we help her?" Beck asked, he really wanted to help her but he didn't know how.

"I don't know, I told you to come so we all will watch what happens with Jade but please do not tell her because if you do I'm more than dead" Tori told them seriously "sinjin installed some cameras in Jade's home, so let's watch what's going on" she connected the little monitor to her TV and they all sat down to watch.

_Jade walked into her home _

"that's Jade" Cat exclaimed happily

"yeah Cat, but be quiet" Robbie said nicely.

_Jade was looking around to see if someone was there but nobody was so she just went upstairs and locked herself in her room._

They could see everything since she walked into her house, when she was coming upstairs and when she walked into her room.

"this is awesome" Beck commented "she can't see them, right?"

"no" Tori answered

_Jade threw her backpack to the ground and took off her jacket, then she sat down in her bed for about 5 minutes without do or say anything, after she started singing random songs and walking around her room; she was playing the piano when the front door opened, Mr. West and Tasha walked into the house._

"_I didn't want to come home yet, ugh your stupid daughter always ruins our trips" Tasha said annoyed_

"_don't worry, we will go in another trip soon" he answered nicely "Jade, come here right now" he screamed seriously._

_Back in jade's room, she heard him and immediately walked out of her room._

"_hi dad" she said nicely and Tasha coughed, Jade rolled her eyes "hi Tasha" _

"_see honey? She is always rude to me" Tasha exclaimed madly and he nodded._

"_Jade, apologize with Tasha right now for yelling at her on the phone and for being rude" he ordered_

"_no, I'm not being rude and I didn't yell at her" Jade complained_

"_Jade" he warned her_

"_I won't apologize for something I didn't do" Jade informed him seriously._

"_are you calling me a liar?" Tasha exclaimed upset and Jade didn't respond._

"_Jade…. NOW!" he ordered angrily._

"_NO, why do you always choose her side? I'm your daughter; she is just your wife and guess what? She doesn't even love you, she is after your money!" Jade screamed but it didn't take her too long to regret, he slapped her across the face, she almost fell, her head turned around._

In Tori's house they were all surprised, Beck was about to explode in rage, he wanted to kill this man for touching Jade right now.

_Jade's hand was on her face, she was in shock "you had never touched me…" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes._

"_I think it's good time to begin, now will you apologize?" he asked, jade couldn't handle It anymore, she was about to cry out and loud, her face was red by that moment._

"_I'm sorry" she said seriously and ran to her room, she cried all the way and when she got to her room, she locked the door and fell on her knees next to her bed, she started crying with a pillow against her face, she didn't want them to realize she was crying._

"beck, where are you going?" Tori asked when he saw Beck walking towards the door.

"look at her, Tori she needs me" he answered

"I know, Beck but if you go there now it will only make it worse plus she will suspect, how could you know she is in trouble?" Tori commented "please stay" he thought for a moment but finally agreed to stay, Tori was right.

_Jade cried for about an hour until she fell asleep, she was sitting on the ground with her head on her bed, meanwhile in the living room Tasha and Mr. West were making out in the couch but they stopped after 10 minutes._

"_I shouldn't have slapped Jade" Mr. West exclaimed regretted. _

"_oh no, Honey she deserved It" Tasha exclaimed "you know, she only causes problems and she is 18, jade is a grown girl…. Maybe she should leave, we would be way better without her around" she suggested_

"_I can't throw her to the street" he answered and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "she is my daughter after all"_

"_what of a goof daughter" Tasha exclaimed sarcastically_

"_I know you don't like her and you're right but I just can't kick her out" he commented_

"_it's ok, some day you will realize she is a bad person and then you will throw her out, well that in case she doesn't get pregnant before…" Tasha commented_

"_I don't think she will" _

"_Please don't tell me you think she is still a virgin cause she is not, I also believe she is doing drugs…" she exclaimed worriedly_

"_drugs? Why do you think that?" he asked surprised_

"_well, the other day when she came home she was saying senseless things and her eyes were red, what else could it be?" _

"_I don't know but I don't think Jade is doing drugs" he exclaimed_

"_Just check on her" she suggested and he nodded "but let's stop talking about that girl and we better keep kissing" they started kissing again._

"You were right, she is a bitch to Jade" André commented madly

"poor Jadey" Cat exclaimed sadly

"I know, she is so lonely" Tori commented

"I can't believe she's been through this alone, I should have known" Beck blamed himself; it broke his heart to see Jade so sad, so small, so fragile.

"you couldn't know, Beck she always acts normal… in her own way, she never said anything about her stepmom" Tori tried to make him feel better.

"look they stopped making out" Cat informed them

_Mr. West was sitting in the living room watching TV, Tasha went to the kitchen and grabbed a huge glass of water with ice, then she went upstairs towards Jade's room, Jade was still asleep in the same position._

_Tasha walked into her room quietly and closed the door behind her then she just stood there staring at Jade with a evil smirk on her face, suddenly she threw her the glass of water in the head, Jade immediately woke up scared and Tasha smiled proudly._

"_hi" Tasha exclaimed smirking "sorry honey you didn't wake up when I called you and I got worried" Jade was just staring at her madly "Hahaah" Tasha laughed_

"_get out, now" Jade exclaimed trying to control herself, Tasha suddenly grabbed her hair tight "don't touch me, stop it" Jade ordered but Tasha didn't do it "get your hands off me, it hurts" _

"_Good night, sweetheart" she smiled evilly at Jade and finally let her, Tasha walked out of Jade's room and went back to the living room with Mr. West._

_Back in Jade's room, Jade punched her bed with rage "ugrrrhhhhh" she couldn't scream nor cry anymore, she was just angry; she stood up and started undressing._

"Turn it off, now" Beck ordered and Tori immediately did, the rest of them, specially André and Robbie were staring at the TV closely until Tori turned it off.

* * *

**ugh i know Tasha is a bitch and she is just getting started!**

**please review and sorry for the mistakes you probably found! **

**i love you guys and i hope you liked this chapter, i'll update tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello! **

**i'm so happy you're liking the story :')**

**i love reading your awesome reviews so keep them up.**

**so please read, enjoy and hate Tasha! **

* * *

"we need to get Jade out of that house" André commented

"that bitch threw her water in the head for no reason" Tori exclaimed madly

"Jade won't leave her house… I know her" Beck informed

"we need to think about some way to help her out" Robbie suggested and they all nodded.

Next day….

"_jade, jade" Mr. West exclaimed _

"_what?" she answered_

"_we still have some things to discuss so I want you in home before three pm" he ordered_

"_ok" she wouldn't be able to go with Beck, again. "bye dad" he just ignored her, jade looked down sadly and kept doing her hair._

Tori was watching the whole thing while dressing for school, she just hated Jade's family so much.

Jade was standing next to her locker like always; she was looking at her phone when the gang walked up to her.

"hi" Cat exclaimed nicely

"hey Cat" Jade answered, she looked normal, she wasn't sad or angrier than she usually is.

"how are you?" André asked

"good"

"awesome" he exclaimed happily, Jade stared at him weirdly

"hey baby" Beck kissed her

"hi" she smiled at him.

"so how you doing?" Robbie asked

"good…." She said a little annoyed, she had already told them she was good "why are you all here anyway?"

"well, you're our friend" André answered and she nodded slowly.

"Beck, what are you staring at? Do I have monkeys on my face or what?" Jade questioned madly, Beck kept looking at her face trying to find some mark.

"What? No, I just think you look beautiful" he complimented, she didn't really believe him, she knew him pretty good.

"whatever" she walked away

"Jade, wait" Beck exclaimed and followed her and so did the rest of the gang.

At lunch they were all sitting in their usual table….

"hey Jade" Tori exclaimed normally.

"hi" Jade answered emotionless

"do you want to come over today, we are having pizza and movies" Tori informed

"again?" Jade asked

"yeah, is it something wrong with that?" Tori asked "so wanna come?"

"I can't"

"why not?" Beck asked while hugging her.

"because my dad wants to talk to me, I think" she simply responded and they all nodded.

"you guys are in, right?" Tori asked and the rest of them nodded, Jade just rolled her eyes.

Later at Tori's house…

"so turn it on, quickly" Beck ordered

_Tasha was alone in the living room and Jade wasn't in the house yet._

"_ugh she is a demon" she exclaimed on the phone "I need to get her out of this house like now, I've been dealing with her for 3 years, I can't handle it anymore" she explained "he doesn't want to kick her out, she has to do something really like really bad first" Tasha was obviously talking about Jade "no, I can't poison her, it would be too obvious that it was me, I could go to jail for life, she is not worth it" she commented "wait, I think she is coming… bye" she hanged up._

_Jade walked into the house quietly but Tasha was waiting for her so Jade couldn't avoid her._

"_What do you want?" Jade asked seriously but Tasha didn't answer, she just stared at her "what? Why does everyone stare at my face today?" Jade asked madly_

"_nothing, I was thinking you look alike your mother…" Tasha commented "but she is prettier" Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance._

"_yeah whatever" Jade began walking towards the stairs but Tasha stopped her by the arm "what?" she asked angrily and as soon as she looked back at Tasha, Tasha slapped her across the face. "what the hell is wrong with you?" Jade screamed madly._

"_you're pathetic" Tasha exclaimed "that's why your boyfriend dumped you and I don't blame him what kind of guy would deal with a girl like you?" Jade couldn't control herself anymore; she slapped Tasha as hard as she could._

"_Jade… why?" Tasha started crying and in that very second Mr. West stepped into the house._

"_Tasha, are you ok?" he asked worriedly_

"_honey, I was just asking Jade how was school today and she started yelling at me and then she slapped me" Tasha informed him crying, Jade mouth dropped open._

"_that's not true… Dad she slapped me first and-"he cut her off_

"_I don't want to hear any more of your lies, go to your room and stay there, I don't want to see you because I don't know if I'll be able to control myself, you won't have lunch or dinner today GO NOW" he screamed, Jade grabbed her backpack and ran to her room, she locked herself in it._

"_I hate her god I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her" Jade started exclaiming while walking around her room and hitting things, after she calmed down a little bit she started playing piano, that always made her feel better._

"I can't believe it" Tori exclaimed madly

"did you hear what she said before Jade arrived? She was talking about poisoning Jade, what's wrong with that woman?" André commented

"well, she wants Jade out of that house and so do I, my Jade can't keep living there" Beck commented

"she won't just leave" Tori exclaimed and they nodded

"what if we tell her that we know everything?" Robbie commented

"NO, she would kill me please don't" Tori begged and Robbie nodded

"I don't know how but we have to find the way to get her out of that hell she calls home" Beck informed

"_hello" Jade answered her phone "oh hi Beck" she exclaimed._

"how are you?" Beck asked while watching her, she was lying on her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"_good, I'm good" she answered nicely_

"what did your dad tell you?" he asked to see what Jade would answer

_Jade was making up a lie "nothing special, something about my mom" she started biting her finger hoping Beck would believe her._

Beck was staring at the TV with a sad smile on his face "oh great, so are you hungry? We could hang out and eat pizza" he suggested, he knew she was hungry.

_Jade closed her eyes in frustration, pizza would be so good for her right now _"_oh no, I already ate…" she looked down, she didn't like lying to Beck and she was really hungry but she didn't want to tell him "Beck, I'm sorry but I'm very tired I think I'm going to take a nap, I love you ,bye" she hanged up on him, Jade was sitting on the edge of her bed with a hand on her stomach, she was really hungry but she wouldn't tell Beck._

_She stood up and grabbed a little packet of pills, and then she took a bottle of water from her backpack and took two pills, after she lied on her bed and fell asleep._

"what did she take?" Cat asked confused

"I guess she took pills to sleep" Tori answered

"poor Jade, she must be starving, it's 5pm and she didn't eat so much at lunch" Robbie commented sadly

"what if we bring her something to eat?" Beck suggested

"I don't know, she told you not to do it" André exclaimed

"no, she said she wouldn't go out for pizza but pizza can come in to her" Beck answered

"let's do it, then" Tori exclaimed, they bought pizza and went to Jade's house, then Tori knocked the door.

"hello" the tall blonde woman exclaimed nicely

"hi, we came to see Jade" Tori informed her, Tasha saw the pizza.

"I'm sorry but Jade is not in home, she went to see her grandma…." Tasha lied, they knew it.

"can we wait for her?" André asked

"I'm about to leave, kids" she commented "I can't let you in, I'm sorry" she answered

"well, can we at least let this in her room….." Cat asked pointing to the pizza.

"sure, I will let it in her room" she grabbed the pizza "I'm sorry kids but I really need to go now, bye" she closed the door in their faces and they walked back to the car.

"she is a liar" Robbie exclaimed

"let's see what's going on inside" Tori took out the monitor from her bag and they started watching.

"_honey, your daughter called her friends and told them to bring her pizza" Tasha exclaimed madly "you clearly said she wouldn't have lunch or dinner today"_

"_well, but if they bought it-" she cut him off_

"_see? You're justifying her again, she slapped me for no reason" Tasha commented upset_

"_you're right, I'm sorry honey I'll talk to her right now" he stood up and went to Jade's room; Jade was still sleeping. "Jade West, wake up" he screamed but she didn't wake up_

"_I'll do it" Tasha exclaimed and started shaking Jade "Jade, Jade, Jade!" until Jade finally woke up._

"_what?" she asked while rubbing her eyes._

"_why did you call your friends and told them to buy you pizza? I said you wouldn't eat anything today" Mr. West exclaimed madly_

"_what are you talking about?" Jade asked confused "I didn't call them"_

"_you're a liar, but see what I'm going to do with your little pizza" Mr. West threw the pizza out through the window "you're not going to call anyone else, ok?" he informed "stay in this room and stop causing me problems" he screamed, Jade had tears in her eyes, after both, her dad and Tasha left the room._

_Jade was just sitting on her bed crying quietly and rubbing her tummy, she was hungry and sad and her dad hated her. _

"_stop causing me problems" she exclaimed seriously "stop causing me problems" she kept saying emotionless "your mom left because she was tired of you" she exclaimed "you've ruined too many things already" there were tears falling down her pale cheeks "you have only caused him problems since the day you were born" she walked towards the table "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" she started crying more "9, 10" she grabbed the packet of pills "we are done" she took a deep breath "you have no friends, that's sad" she had all the pills in one hand and the bottle of water in the other one "you're pathetic, that's why your boyfriend dumped you" Jade couldn't stop crying while exclaiming all those things._

"what is she doing?" Beck asked worriedly

"NO, Jade please don't" Tori was screaming at the monitor.

_Jade started putting the pills in her mouth but then her phone rang, she thought for a second but finally answered "hello" she exclaimed trying to sound normal._

"hi baby, how are you?" Beck asked

_Jade didn't know what to say "I'm ok" she answered still with the pills in her hand._

"I just needed to tell you that I love you more than myself, you are my everything, Jade! I love you so much…. I still wonder how I could be so stupid to let you get to 10 that day at Tori's house" he commented, he was being honest.

_Jade was just listening to him and smiling still with tears in her eyes_ "_really? Do you really regret for not opening the door that day?" she asked_

"Of course I do, I will never forgive myself for that….. I should have opened the door, you're the most important thing to me in life, I don't know what I would do without you" Beck explained

"_so you would care if di-" she cut herself off _

"if you what?" he asked

"_Nothing,_ _I love you too, Beck! I really do…" she started crying again but she tried to hide it "I'm sorry for everything" _

"you don't have anything to be sorry about, ok? I love you; I love you I LOVE YOU, JADE WEST!" Beck exclaimed out and loud.

_Jade closed her eyes while smiling at the sealing, and then she threw all the pills to the ground "I love you too" she finally hanged up on him; Jade grabbed all the pills and threw them out "god… Beck, I love you" she said to herself smiling, and then she walked into the bathroom._

"yay she is smiling" Cat commented happily

"Beck, Jade was going to kill herself… you saved her" Tori exclaimed gladly

"i wasn't lying, I don't know what I would do without her…. Thank god we could stop her" he answered "if we hadn't been watching her, she could be dead by now…." There were tears in his eyes just thinking about it

"but she is not" Tori exclaimed

"Guys, I don't want to worry you but Jade wanted to kill herself…. What If she tries again?" André asked nervously

"We'll be there to stop her" Robbie answered and the rest of them nodded, they could save Jade from herself thank to the cameras and they would keep doing it as long as it was necessary

* * *

**this was a long chapter but i supposed you would have hated me if i had cut the part where Beck calls Jade to stop her. haha**

**i know this was sad but i told you there would be drama and there's still more. ;)**

**please review and be nice! i love you guys and i hope you liked the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, i'm so happy you're liking the story so far!**

**please keep reading and reviewing :) it makes me very happy!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Next day….

Tori literally set her alarm to wake up before Jade did; she was watching the monitor while dressing.

_Jade woke up and started rubbing her eyes, then she walked into the bathroom and about 15 minutes later she came out with a towel on her head and only wearing underwear._

It's not like Tori hadn't seen something like that before

_After Jade got fully dressed and put makeup on, she went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, she was hungry; Jade started eating a banana and cereal, then she took a slice of bread._

"_Take it easy, Jade I told you…. You're getting fat" Tasha commented while taking a yogurt from the fridge, Jade rolled her eyes and ignored her "what? I'm being honest, just look at you… you can't even fit in your clothes anymore" Jade didn't say anything and just walked out of home._

_Tasha laughed and went back to her room._

Tori rolled her eyes at the monitor and put it in her backpack, then left for school.

Jade was sitting in a chair in Sikowitz's class when the gang arrived; Beck sat down next to her and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I missed you" he exclaimed

"I missed you too" she answered nicely

"So how's your life going?" Robbie asked

"Good, I guess" she responded

"Will you come over today or?" Tori asked

"Yeah sure" She answered, Jade only wanted to stay out of home and since her dad didn't tell her anything about coming home early she would be out the whole day.

"Awesome" Tori exclaimed happily

After school they all went to Tori's house.

"So pizza or hamburgers?" Tori asked

"Pizza" they all said and she nodded, The pizza arrived 15 minutes later and they started watching a movie and since Cat was there they decided to watch something nice: finding nemo, after they began to play carts.

"I'm bored" Cat commented while playing carts

"What else can we play?" Robbie asked

"I don't know but I don't want to play carts anymore" Cat said

"It's getting late…" Jade exclaimed "I think I should go home"

"Why? It's only 7!" Beck complained

"Yeah but I don't want to upset my dad… so I better go home now" Jade exclaimed and kissed him in the slips sweetly.

"Wait, I will drive you home" Beck exclaimed

"No, I brought my car remember? And I like to drive at night" she smirked at them and left.

"Turn it on now" André ordered, Tori immediately connected the monitor to the TV and they all started watching it.

"Where is Tasha?" Cat asked

"There Cat, in Jade's room" Robbie answered

_Tasha was in Jade's room, it seemed she was looking for something because she was just staring at different places in the room until she finally moved towards Jade's closet and put something in it. __After she went down stairs and started watching TV in the living room, about 20 minutes later Jade walked into the house._

"H_i sweetheart" Tasha exclaimed_

"W_hat do you want now? To slap me again?" Jade asked upset_

"N_o, I was bored so I made you dinner" Tasha informed_

"Y_ou made ME dinner?" Jade questioned confused_

"Oh my god she is going to poison her" Cat exclaimed scared

"Y_es, well it's for the three of us really but you are here now so why not we have dinner alone? I'm hungry and your dad is not coming home until 9!" Tasha informed_

"Y_ou want to poison me, don't you?" Jade exclaimed seriously_

"O_f course not, look I made food for three people, I will taste it first if you want" Tasha suggested_

"G_ood, do it" Jade ordered_

"O_k" Tasha ate a little bit of pasta "see? I'm not dead" _

"Y_eah whatever, I'm hungry anyway" Jade exclaimed and sat down_

_Tasha served two plates of pasta, one for Jade and one for her "do you want juice?" she asked and Jade nodded, she grabbed a glass and when Jade was looking at her phone she put something in it, then she served the juice "take it honey"_

"What did she put in it?" Tori asked worriedly

"I told you, she is poisoning Jadey" Cat exclaimed nervously

"Jade, don't drink it" Beck exclaimed

_Jade began to drink the glass of juice and to eat the pasta; Tasha was just eating and looking at her. "Do you like it?" Tasha asked_

"_Not the best pasta ever" Jade commented, Tasha rolled her eyes in annoyance but then she smirked, her plan was going swell. Jade started seeing blurry so she rubbed her eyes._

"W_hat's wrong?" Tasha asked_

"_I don't know…. I feel funny" Jade commented, in her eyes there were two Tasha's, everything was moving and the noises were getting lower "is it earth quaking?" Jade asked confused and Tasha smiled_

"N_o" Tasha answered, after Jade started laughing for no reason._

"Y_ou look so funny" Jade commented and Tasha smirked evilly. _

"Y_eah sweetie, want more juice?" She asked and Jade nodded smiling, Tasha put more drugs in the glass and this time she served whiskey instead of juice and gave it to Jade, who drank it all._

"Y_ou know, I hate you so much but right now I think you're funny" Jade commented and giggled, Tasha was just saying yes to everything she said._

_About an hour later the front door opened and Mr. West walked into the house, Jade stood up but she couldn't even walk, she was too high…_

"H_i daddy" Jade exclaimed happily_

"J_ade?" he asked, he had never seen her like that before._

"_Yes, it's me" she answered and laughed._

"_Tasha, what's going on?" he asked seriously_

"T_hank god you're here honey, I don't know…when Jade arrived home she was like this, she started saying senseless things like the other day so I gave her pasta but she is still the same" Tasha explained worriedly_

"_Jade, hey Jade look at me" he ordered, Jade was singing and laughing so he had to grab her face, her eyes were red "breathe" he ordered seriously, Jade giggled and did "you're drunk" he informed madly_

"_I didn't drink anything, Daddy I swear" she exclaimed "I was at my Vega's house playing carts….. " she commented and laughed again "I love playing carts"_

"_Jade, stop it" He ordered but it seemed Jade couldn't understand him, she just kept laughing at him "daddy, your face is so cute" she started playing with his face but he pulled her hands away._

"_Jade is a disaster…. "Mr. West exclaimed madly "what else did she take? Alcohol couldn't have done this"_

"_I don't know… I told you she was into weird things" Tasha commented worriedly_

"_I know I should have listened to you, but what kind of drugs does she consume? I need to know" he asked _

"_I don't know" Tasha answered "maybe we'll find something in her room or in her backpack" she suggested_

"L_et's go…. " he exclaimed "Jade, stay here" he ordered but Jade didn't even listen to him, she was too busy playing with her fingers._

"Jade doesn't do drugs!" André exclaimed

"Look at her, André what would you think?" Tori commented

"Jade is completely high right now" Beck said madly "she can't even stand"

_In Jade's room Tasha was seeking drugs under Jade's bed and Mr. West in her closet._

"_I got it" he informed disappointedly_

"_I'm so sorry, honey" Tasha rubbed his back "it's not your fault, she is wicked"_

"_I know but it hurts me, she is my little girl after all….." he was so sad and so mad._

_They went back down stairs, Jade was lying in the couch staring at the sealing and giggling, in her eyes the world was moving._

"_Jade, drink this cup of coffee and go sleep, we have many things to talk about" he ordered, Jade drank all the coffee and she tried to go upstairs but she was too high so she slipped, Mr. West had to carry her to her room, he set her on her bed and left; Jade was just smiling at the sealing when her phone rang "hello" she giggled "hi Beck!" she exclaimed happily "do you think I'm pretty?" she asked him_

"You're beautiful" he answered "Jade please try to control yourself"

"_Hahaah Beck I'm perfectly fine, I had never felt so happy in my life" she exclaimed and laughed "I think you're pretty"_

"Thanks, I guess!" Beck responded "Jade I need you to focus, please lock your door and sleep, you're too high"

"_Beck… why did you try to kiss Tori?" she passed from happy to sad "I saw it" _

Beck got surprised, how could she know? "Jade, please lock your room and sleep" He didn't want to talk about that, it had been a huge mistake and he didn't want any of his friends to know.

"_Tasha is right, I'm getting fat…" Jade exclaimed worriedly, she was saying senseless things "that's why you like her better right? She is so thin" _

"Jade, what are you talking about? You know I love your body, you're perfect now please lock your room and sleep" he insisted once again.

"_ok ok" she laughed and stood up, she tried to walk to the door but she fell "oops I fell hahah" she got to the door after a few seconds and locked it then she walked back to her bed but she fell right in the edge "I fell again Hahaah" she exclaimed "Beck, I'm tired…. Good night" she hanged up on him and put her phone down, she stayed in the position she had fallen and fell asleep._

"she is sleeping on the ground" André commented

"why did you call her? She was already on her bed" Robbie exclaimed

"I don't know it makes me feel better the fact her door is locked, Tori can I sleep over? I need to keep an eye on Jade" Beck informed

"of course"

"I want to stay too" Cat commented

"same" André exclaimed

"yeah so why not you all stay so we can keep an eye on her the whole night" Tori suggested and they all nodded, it was hard to stay awake but Jade was worth it.

Next morning….

"Beck, wake up! Jade is waking up…" Tori informed him, the rest of them were already awake

_Jade sat down and started rubbing her neck "oww" she looked around and then at herself, she was so confused "what the heck am i doing on the ground?" she literally asked herself annoyed "my head…. It hurts" she was holding her head. _

_She stood up still confused and walked into the bathroom, she showered and dressed up, after she was ready for school she went downstairs for something to eat, she was starving._

"G_ood morning dad" she exclaimed nicely and grabbed an apple_

"N_ow that you're in conditions to talk" he answered upset, she was confused "explain this to me" he showed her a packet of pills and what seemed weed._

"_um I don't know, I've never seen this before" she answered honestly_

"_Jade, don't lie to me this was in your room" he informed her, her mouth dropped open._

"D_ad, I swear I didn't… I don't even know what this is, I mean I guess they're drugs but they're not mine" Jade explained nervously_

"S_top it, Jade I don't want to hear any other lie…. I'm so disappointed of you, you're my biggest mistake, I'm ashamed to say you're my daughter" he commented, Jade could feel the tears in her eyes but she didn't want to let them out._

"_Dad.." he ignored her and walked out of the kitchen._

_Jade took a deep breath and left to school, she didn't want to face Tasha, not at that moment._

"_Are you ok?" Tasha asked Mr. West _

"N_o, my daughter….. she is, I don't even know what she is, she does drugs, she lies, she is aggressive.." he commented _

"S_he is dangerous" Tasha exclaimed "honey, I know she is your daughter but please she can't stay in this house any longer" _

"_I know but I can't throw her out, I'm sorry I can't" he answered_

"I_t's your decision but you know it's wrong" she walked out of the living room upset, after 5 minutes Mr. West left._

They were all already in Beck's car, Tori had to give cat some clothes and the guys had to keep their clothes on, "what's going on?" Beck asked while driving

"Jade's dad just left…. Tasha is dressing up in her room" Tori informed

"I can't believe what he said to Jadey, she was so sad" Cat commented sadly

"I know but don't worry, Cat she has us" André answered trying to make her feel better.

They got to school and Beck immediately ran to find Jade who was standing by her locker.

"Hi Jade" he hugged her

"Hi" she answered nicely

"Hey, what happened yesterday night?" he questioned to see if she remembered

"What are you talking about?" she asked back confused

"I called you and you were um high?" Beck commented

"I don't remember to be honest but I guess I was because the last thing I remember is being in Tori's house and today I woke up on the ground in my room" she commented "did we drink or something?"

"No, you were perfectly fine when you left…." He exclaimed

"So I was fine when I left and I got to home but I can't remember and then the drugs….ugh Everything makes sense now" Jade exclaimed upset

"What?" he questioned

"Nothing, my stupid stepmom must have given me something" Jade commented madly "whatever, I'm fine now"

"Good" he kissed her

"Why are you wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?" she asked confused

"um because I like it" he answered, she nodded and smiled at him.

"hey Jade" Tori exclaimed nicely

"hi" Jade answered emotionless "I want coffee"

"2 sugars" Beck smiled at her and went for her coffee.

"you haven't talked, have you?" Jade questioned Tori

"what? n, no" Tori answered nervously, Jade stared at her seriously "I swear, Jade"

"Ok…. Shh beck's coming" Jade informed and grabbed her coffee from Beck's hand who kissed her cheek sweetly.

* * *

**Not a great ending i know but i hope you liked it!**

**I hate Tasha with passion too but she is funny to write! **

**Please leave me your wonderful reviews!, i love reading them (when they're nice) **

**Have a nice day, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, i'm so happy you like the story :') **

**Please keep reviewing! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

They had a normal school day; no one mentioned anything to Jade about her life, after they all went to Beck's RV and watched a movie, then they started playing twister but Jade's phone rang and they had to stop.

"Hello" Jade answered "I'm with my friends" she informed "no, I'm not doing anything bad, we are playing twister" she explained "ok dad" she exclaimed disappointedly "yeah, I'm coming home right now" she hanged up.

"What happened?" Tori asked

"My dad wants me to come home, he thinks I'm doing drugs with you guys" she informed them "bye" she kissed Beck in the lips and left in her car.

"So now what? Do we watch her again?" Robbie questioned and they nodded "ok"

Beck connected the monitor to his TV and they all sat down to watch.

_Tasha was in the living room talking on the phone "I don't know ok I can't against that stupid girl…. I've tried everything and I mean everything, her dad has seen her in action when she is all aggressive, he found drugs in her room and saw her completely high, he's seen her being rude to me and more and yet he won't kick her out" she was really angry "I don't know what I'm going to do…. I can't stand at her, every time I see her I want to kill her" she confessed "yes, I meant that… my dream is to see Jade West dead" she said seriously and next second Jade walked into the house, when she saw Tasha she just rolled her eyes and went to her room. "She is here, yeah I got to go" she hanged up._

_Jade was walking into her room when her phone rang "hello, yes dad I'm in home" she informed him "she is downstairs but if you want to know about her call HER" she suggested upset and hanged up on him._

_Jade just threw her backpack madly and lied on her bed, she was having good time with Beck and her friends but thank to her stepmom her dad thought they were a bad influence on her ugh Jade just wanted to kill Tasha._

_Jade stayed on her bed for about half an hour and then started playing piano, that always made her feel better, she played piano and sang for about two hours until she got tired after she thought for a moment, smiled at herself and went down stairs._

"_What do you want?" Tasha asked Jade who was just staring at her._

"_I hate you" Jade simply said and Tasha laughed_

"_Well, you would have to be crazy to like me… "Tasha answered and kept watching TV._

"_Won't you call my dad to tell him I yelled at you and slapped you and all the shit you always say" Jade asked sarcastically. _

"_No honey, I can wait until he comes home and then you will regret" Tasha exclaimed *nicely*_

"W_ell, If I'm going to get in trouble anyway, I've got nothing to lose right? I can be honest with you" Jade exclaimed smiling "You're a bitch" Jade said and stepped between Tasha and the TV "I think you look ridiculous with my dad please Tasha he could your father too, we are like sisters… tell me, what does your mom think about this?" Jade asked, she was so tired of Tasha and if she was going to get in trouble, she could do whatever she wanted._

_Tasha stood up, she was really angry by that moment, Jade was just smirking at her "look you stupid girl, your dad does what I say when I say.. I don't care his age, he gives me the life I deserve and you're just part of my job here…" Tasha commented "now be a good girl and go kill yourself" _

"N_o thanks but you can kill me if you want, I won't fight, mommy" Jade answered "I can call you mommy, right?" _

"O_f course you can darling, and you better don't give me ideas because some day you might go sleep and never wake up" Tasha exclaimed smirking evilly _

"Y_ou can do it right now if you want, take this" Jade gave her a knife from her pocket "come on, just do it" Tasha wanted to put that knife through Jade's heart so badly._

"What the hell is Jade doing?" Beck screamed worriedly

"She is going to kill her" Cat exclaimed nervously

"No, she won't… don't worry, Jade's not stupid" Tori answered them

"W_hat's wrong, Tasha?" Jade questioned "you can't do it?" Tasha grabbed Jade by the hair and put the blade against her neck, Jade got scared for a few seconds, she never thought Tasha would get that far, the look in her eyes was terrifying._

"B_elieve me, Jade there's nothing in this world I want more than to put this knife through your throat and your heart and your eyes and your mouth so you would finally shut up, there's nothing I wish more than to see you dead" Tasha exclaimed, Jade was really scared at that point but she wouldn't show it "but I won't do it" she let Jade's head go "now, look at this" Tasha sliced her own hand a little bit "aaahhh" she screamed in pain, Jade was just staring at her._

"S_top it" Jade grabbed the knife from Tasha's hands, that was just crazy._

"_Jade please stop NO JADE NO" Tasha started screaming, Jade was just staring at her awfully confused "help please help" Tasha kept screaming, Mr. West ran into the living room worriedly._

"_Tasha oh my god your hand… what happened?" he questioned and looked at Jade who was standing in front of Tasha nervously with the bloody knife in her hand "Jade!"_

"_I didn't do it, dad I swear" Jade threw the knife away_

"_Yes, you did… honey please protect me get her away, she is crazy" Tasha was crying._

"D_on't worry sweetheart" he exclaimed and grabbed Jade by the arm, he dragged her out of the living room "Jade, I can't believe you hurt Tasha" he was really mad at her._

"_I didn't, she did it to herself" Jade explained, she was really nervous._

"_Jade I'm not as stupid as you think I don't know what I'm going to do with you… go to your room or I don't know I just, please stay away from us the rest of the day, I don't want to do something I will regret of later" he was trying to control himself but he clearly wanted to hit her_

"D_o it, go ahead if you don't believe me then I deserve a punishment for hurting Tasha, COME ON" Jade screamed, she didn't even care what he did anymore, she was too tired of Tasha, she was tired of being blamed by her dad all the time, she had to face him._

"_Jade stop it" he exclaimed but she kept screaming "Jade, ja-"she wouldn't quit yelling at him "Jade, JADE…" He finally punched her in the face and then punched the wall "I told you to get away, do it now" he ordered, Jade had blood in her lip but that didn't matter, he had hit her again, he did it. _

"O_k, go with your wife now" Jade went back to her room and locked herself in it, she started crying but not because of the punch, she was crying because she couldn't change anything, her dad, Tasha, everything would be the same, she kicked her bed and her backpack until she got tired, then she looked herself in the mirror and cleaned up the blood in her lip. Even though she got punched, after she cried and thought about what happened, she felt good, she said everything she wanted to tell Tasha and it felt awesome, Jade smiled at herself and finally went to sleep._

"Well, she is ok" Tori commented

"Yeah but he punched her…. She had blood in her lip" Beck exclaimed madly "I feel so powerless just watching this from here"

"That's the only way we can watch it" Tori answered "don't worry, Jade is a tough girl after all I mean she's been through so much pain and yet she can assist to school and pretend everything is ok"

"I know, I'm so proud of her but I wish she would let us help her…"

Next day

"What happened to your lip?" Beck questioned pretending he didn't know anything.

"Oh I hit myself with the door this morning" Jade answered annoyed.

"Will you please stay with me today?" he asked hopefully

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed, Jade wanted to stay away from her family.

Jade spent the day at Beck's RV and turned off her phone so her dad couldn't call her, she had great time with Beck and she even slept with him.

Next morning….

Jade decided to turn on her phone, she had 35 missed calls from home, she knew she was in trouble so she called her dad.

"Jade, where the hell have you been?" he immediately asked.

"I was doing homework with Cat and when I checked my clock it was 1am so Cat asked me to sleep over and I did" Jade lied, Beck was just staring at her with a smile on his face, Jade was good at lying.

"Well, I'm not getting home until 7 but I want you to go home now" he ordered

"But I have school, look I promise as soon as I get out of school I will go home" Jade was trying to convince him and she was being nice, she was always nice to him.

"Fine but you better go home early" he exclaimed seriously and hanged up.

"So I guess you're not coming over, today?" Beck asked and Jade nodded annoyed.

"Yeah, I don't know why my dad wants me to be in home all the time lately" Jade commented "I think I like him better when he just pays attention to Tasha and leaves me alone" she didn't like it but it was better than getting yelled the whole day.

Later at school the whole gang was at their usual table eating, all but Jade because she was still in class.

"So what happened yesterday?"Beck questioned Tori

"Well, Tasha was out almost the whole day and she came back carrying a lot of bags, she was very happy, after Mr. West arrived home and they well, you know… so I turned it off" Tori informed

"Too good Jade didn't have to face them" André exclaimed

"But she will today…" Beck commented

"I know, it sucks but so are we all coming over again, Tori?" Robbie asked

"I guess"

"Sh, Jade's coming" Tori warned them "hi" Jade sat down next to Beck.

"Hi" Jade simply said emotionless.

"So?" Beck exclaimed

"I just don't want to see them…. Ugh" Jade exclaimed madly, he knew she was talking about her parents.

"You'll be ok but please call me later ok" Beck ordered nicely and she nodded, they went back to classes and when school was over Jade literally ran home, she had to because she didn't bring her car.

In Tori's house, they were all ready to watch.

"_I don't know…. What else can I do?" Tasha asked "Jade is just… ugh I can't stand at her, I hate her so much but it doesn't matter how many bad things she does her dad won't kick her out"_

"_Well, maybe you should give up" her brother answered, they were sitting in the living room._

"N_ever, I swear Jade West will be out of my life" she informed seriously "you know, I've been thinking about something you told me a few days ago, what if I kill her? I mean I could poison her, I've done it before with the drugs" she suggested _

"What?" Beck screamed

"_Are you crazy? If they find out you killed her you would go to jail for life, I was just kidding" he commented _

"N_o necessarily, her dad thinks she is into drugs so I could give her many different drugs all at once and alcohol or I don't know but I would make it seem like Jade went too far with drugs" she explained "or I could actually poison her and pretend she killed herself, that girl is insane anyway" she was being serious._

"T_hat's a good idea but come on, will you seriously kill her?" he asked_

"_I never thought I would but yeah, I will kill her…. I just decided that's the best for everyone" she exclaimed proudly "oh my god I'm so excited" she smiled "wow I'm going to kill Jade West, this is awesome" _

"H_ey hey but please let me have some fun with her first" he exclaimed_

"U_gh the last time I made sure to arrive home really late and yet you couldn't with her" she commented._

"What the hell is she talking about?" Beck questioned angrily and confused.

"W_ell yeah but you have to understand, she is a wild one, it took me over 20 minutes to get her to the room and she kept screaming, then when I was about to take her skirt off you two arrived" he commented "oh and I didn't tell you right? I came a few days ago to try again but she wasn't here, another girl was here" he informed_

"W_hat?" she asked confused_

"Y_eah her name is… Tori!" he said "that's what she said, I thought she was Jade, she was wearing her clothes" _

"P_lease tell me you didn't do anything to her" she exclaimed worriedly_

"O_f course not, you think I'm stupid? I told her I was joking and got away" he commented_

"G_ood" she said relaxed._

"What are they talking about, Tori?" Beck questioned seriously

"Yeah about that… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but yes, he went to Jade's home while I was there and he tried to abuse me but when he realized I wasn't her, he literally ran away" Tori confessed

"So that son of a bitch tried to rape Jade and she didn't say anything?" Beck exclaimed madly "why?"

"Because her dad wouldn't believe her, that's what she said" Tori answered, he looked down sadly and madly, Jade never mentioned anything to him.

"B_ut so, are you giving me another chance?" he asked smiling nicely at her._

"U_m ok, her dad won't come home until night so you have plenty of time" she informed him._

"P_erfect" he smirked evilly_

"Y_eah whatever just wait, she'll be here in any minute" Tasha commented_

"Oh my god" Cat exclaimed scared

"he is not going to touch Jade" Beck said seriously and grabbed his car keys "let's go" they all followed him, Tori brought the monitor with her so they could keep watching.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Will Beck and the gang make it to Jade's home before Tasha's brother hurt her?... Yeah, you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out! **

**I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Please review being nice ok? love you guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! well here's the next chapter so read and find out if Tasha's brother will get to hurt Jade ;) haha**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_Jade walked into the house….._

"She is there" Tori informed them nervously

"Oh my…. Move" Beck screamed

"T_here she is" Tasha exclaimed smirking_

"O_h yes" if looks could undress Jade would be naked_

"W_hat do you want?" Jade asked madly then she saw Tasha's brother with a smirk on his face, Jade didn't like this._

"M_y brother wants to play with you a little bit and since I'm a really good sister I will make sure he gets what he wants" Tasha commented proudly smirking, Jade was terrified by that moment._

"C_ome on Jade… don't be shy" he exclaimed walking towards her, Jade tried to walk out but he closed the door "I know you want to"_

"_No" Jade started running but he stopped her and grabbed her in his arms, Jade was kicking him and screaming "help please help me" she fell but he grabbed her again, he put her over his shoulders and started going upstairs "please Tasha please help me, please" Jade begged but Tasha only smirked and went back to the living room._

_Jade kept screaming and kicking him "yes, that's how I like you" he commented _

"_Please do it quietly" Tasha shouted nicely "and Jade don't be so dramatic, you're not a little girl anymore"_

"Beck hurry" Tori yelled at him

"We are almost there" he informed nervously

"P_lease don't please" Jade was begging but he wasn't listening, he threw her to the bed and started undressing himself, Jade tried to run out but he kicked her in the stomach and put her back in the bed, he took off her jacket and then her shirt "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade was fighting back._

"S_hut up" he ordered and kept undressing her, he took off her boots but then she kicked him in the face "you little whore" he punched her in the stomach and caused her to start coughing, she was only wearing a bra and a skirt at that point._

_He started kissing her and touching her all over "No, no, no… get off me" she screamed and hit him as hard as she could but he wouldn't do it, he started taking off her skirt but Jade was stopping him "no"_

"We are here" Beck informed, you could hear Jade's screams from the street; they didn't even knock the door they just walked into the house and ran to Jade's room.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tasha screamed madly but they ignored her.

"Please don't! Get off me" Jade screamed while crying, he had taken off her skirt and he was about to take off her bra while kissing her chest but then the door slammed open.

"Get away from her, you fucking pig" Beck grabbed him and started punching him, Cat and Tori quickly helped Jade to get dressed again while Beck was kicking him, once he was done he turned his head to Jade who was still shaking and crying scared to death "I'm so sorry" he hugged her and she hugged him back.

"I'm so happy you're here" Jade exclaimed "I'm sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, I do but I promise nobody will ever hurt you again" Beck looked back at the man but he was gone "where is he?" he asked madly and confused, they all were staring at Jade so they didn't realize when he left.

"It's ok" Jade exclaimed

"No, that man has to go to jail… he was about to rape you" Beck commented madly

"But he didn't and the fact you saw him is not enough" Jade informed "can we just please leave? I don't want to be here right now" she was very upset.

They went downstairs and Tasha was watching TV.

"Where is he?" André questioned madly

"I don't know what you're talking about" she simply answered

"Your brother, the man who was trying to rape Jade" he exclaimed

"Rape? Hahah you kids are a little bit high and I don't know where he is" she informed them "now if you are going to take Jade with you do it now, I don't want to see her anyway but Jade remember your father is coming home at 7" Tasha commented, Jade didn't even respond they just walked out of the house.

They went to Tori's house and the gang decided not to tell Jade about the cameras yet.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked Jade

"Better, Thanks" she answered nicely while drinking cocoa. "but I'm confused, what were you all doing in my house?" they looked each other nervously.

"We wanted to take you with us to the nozu" Beck lied

"Um…. Ok" Jade answered, she didn't want to discuss and she was very happy that they were in her house at that moment anyway.

"So you're going to tell your dad, right?" Tori asked hopefully

"I don't know, it would be useless anyway" she answered

"No it wouldn't! please Jade tell him, we will tell him what we saw if you want" Tori exclaimed

"Ugh ok fine but he won't believe me, I'm sure" she informed them, they just talked for a few minutes and then bought pizza, they were trying to make Jade feel better and normal.

Some hours later Beck drove Jade and the rest of his friends to Jade's home, it was the time, Jade was going to talk.

When they walked into the house, Tasha and Mr. West were in the kitchen.

"Dad" Jade called him and he walked out of the kitchen with Tasha.

"Finally, you said you would be in home as soon as you got out of school, look at your clock, it's 8pm Jade" he informed madly.

"I arrived home earlier but I left again, I had to" Jade exclaimed "Dad, I need to tell you something and even though I know you won't believe me I will tell you" he got confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked coldly

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when you and Tasha arrived home and her brother was here?" she asked and he nodded "do you remember you asked me what had happened to my lip because I had blood in it?" he nodded again "I didn't hit myself with the door like I said, Tasha's brother tried to rape me but you arrived home before he could do it" Jade had tears in her eyes "and today, when I came home he was here and he tried to rape me again, Tasha said it was ok" there were tears falling down her pale cheeks "if Beck hadn't been here her brother would have raped me" Jade confessed, Mr. West was in shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, he tried to rape me and Tasha didn't do anything to stop him, I begged her to help me but she didn't" Jade informed upset.

"You're a liar" Tasha exclaimed madly "honey, don't believe her…. She is lying" he looked at her.

"No, she is not" Tori commented

"We saw it" André exclaimed madly

"I don't know…" Mr. West said.

"They're lying, I'll tell you what happened" Tasha exclaimed "my brother and I were talking in the living room and Jade asked him to help her with something in her room so he went with her and a few minutes later all these criminals your daughter calls friends walked into the house and ran up to her room and what they saw was Jade being a total whore"

"That's not true" Beck screamed

"It is, what you saw was Jade and my brother in her bed right? Well, he told me she undressed herself and started kissing him, he wasn't trying to rape her, they were about to have sex and Jade agreed with it" Tasha explained

"You're lying" Jade exclaimed "dad please you have to believe me" Jade almost begged him

"I don't know, Jade you have done so many things that I don't even know what you're capable of now" he answered disappointedly and Tasha smirked at them.

"Did you bring it?" Beck asked Tori

"No" she answered

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked them confused

"Nothing baby, you know what? If you don't want to believe to your daughter then she doesn't have anything to do in this house, let's go" he exclaimed madly and started walking with Jade towards the door.

"Wait, Jade you can't just go because if you do you're not coming back" he warned her, Jade didn't want to stay but she had to.

"She doesn't need your house" Beck informed

"I do, I don't want you to keep me… don't worry I'll be ok" Jade kissed his cheek sweetly and went upstairs.

"Jade wait…" Beck exclaimed but she didn't stop.

"Well kids I think you should go now" Mr. West informed them and they walked out of the house.

"Why is Jade doing this?" Tori asked

"She doesn't like the idea of someone helping her, she lets her dad do it because he's her dad and he has to but Jade hates when people feel bad for her" Beck understood Jade "don't worry, I'm sure she will be ok but anyway I want to keep an eye on her"

"You're more than welcome in my house" Tori said nicely and he smiled

"Then let's go, you guys wanna come?" Beck asked and they nodded, it was going to be another night spent on Jade but again, she was more than worth it.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter :) it was short and i know you must be hating me right now but don't worry, tomorrow's chapter will make you smile... not for happiness, though. **

**Please review! **

**i love you guys**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! i'm so happy you're liking the story :') **

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

Next day they woke up early and turned the TV on ready to watch.

_Jade was getting dressed in her room, her dad was gone and Tasha was having breakfast while talking on the phone._

"_I know you should have stopped or punched her, she was screaming too loud and her friends heard her_ "_Tasha exclaimed, she was talking with her brother. "She told her father everything but don't worry, he didn't believe her I told him she was the one who started everything" she laughed "yeah she is back but don't you even think of trying again because I won't help you this time" she informed him "anyways I'm worried, she is becoming a big problem…. Even though her dad didn't believe her he was about to" she commented worriedly "I need to put my plan in action, I will do it today, she is coming so bye" she hanged up and Jade walked into the kitchen for something to eat._

"_Good morning, sweetheart" Tasha said nicely, Jade rolled her eyes and ignored her. "My brother says hi" she laughed_

"_Go to the hell" Jade simply said and turned to the fridge for her bottle of water, she put it in her backpack._

"_Won't you have breakfast?" Tasha asked "oh right you're already too fat" Jade ignored her and walked out of the house._

"She wants to poison Jade" Robbie commented worriedly

"But she doesn't know and we can't warn her without confessing her about the cameras" Tori exclaimed

"We need to convince her dad, that's the only way" André informed them.

"Yeah, well Jade is going to school so what if we bring the videos of everything the cameras have recorded so far to Jade's house and show him the truth" Beck suggested

"That's good but how do we get him to his house?" Robbie asked

"We could go to his office, I know where it is" Beck informed them "after he sees everything I'll call Jade so she can come too, her dad will be sorry and she deserves to see that"

Beck drove them to Mr. West's office and they asked for him, after 5 minutes he finally let them in.

"What can I help you with?" he asked seriously

"We need to show you something" Tori exclaimed

"I don't have time for this" he answered

"You need to see it, it's really important" Beck commented, Mr. West thought for a moment but finally nodded.

"I had to live Jade's life for three days and I found out her stepmom's brother tried to abuse her because he tried to abuse me thinking I was her" Tori explained "so I asked a friend of mine to install some cameras in your house to see how Jade's life was like and…" she played the video where he slaps her, he just looked down ashamed, then Jade started crying in her room "yeah she cries for long time" Tori skipped all that part until the part where Tasha goes into her room and threw her the glass of water.

"Oh my god…" he said surprised

"Yeah, that's your wife" Beck commented, then Tori played the video where Tasha is talking on the phone

"U_gh I know, she is a demon" she exclaimed on the phone "I need to get her out of this house like now, I've been dealing with her for 3 years, I can't handle it anymore" she explained "he doesn't want to kick her out, she has to do something really like really bad first" Tasha was obviously talking about Jade "no, I can't poison her, it would be too obvious that it was me, I could go to jail for life, she is not worth it" she commented "wait, I think she is coming… bye" she hanged up._

Mr. West was emotionless while watching then Jade walked into the house and Tasha started brothering her after she slapped her and Jade slapped her back, then he saw himself yelling at Jade when she was telling the truth, that made him feel even worse.

"And by the way she didn't call us, We knew she was hungry that's why we bought her pizza but you ruined it" Beck informed him upset "what kind of father starves his own daughter?" Mr. West just looked down, he saw the whole thing since Jade taking pills to sleep until him throwing the pizza out and yelling at her, the next part was even worse to watch, it was when Jade wanted to kill herself.

"Yeah I think I better skip to the next scene" Tori suggested

"No, Tori he needs to see it" Beck commented and Tori nodded, they saw the whole thing again too good it had a happy ending.

"Oh my... Jade" Mr. West exclaimed sadly while watching Jade about to kill herself. "Thank you" he told Beck for saving Jade from herself and Beck nodded.

Tori played the next scene when Tasha is calling Jade fat.

"_Take it easy, Jade I told you…. You're getting fat" Tasha commented while taking a yogurt from the fridge, Jade rolled her eyes and ignored her "what? I'm being honest, just look at you… you can't even fit in your clothes anymore" Jade didn't say anything and just walked out of the kitchen and out of home._

Mr. West was watching but it's not like he didn't know Tasha was mean to Jade.

The next video was Tasha hiding the drugs in Jade's closet and then when Jade arrived home and when Tasha put the drugs in her glass, Mr. West felt terribly bad, the woman he loved was lying to him and causing his daughter many problems, he realized Jade never lied to him, she didn't consume drugs.

"Now you know Jade doesn't do drugs, you must feel really bad" André commented

The next video was Tasha talking on the phone again

_Tasha was in the living room talking on the phone "I don't know ok I can't against that stupid girl…. I've tried everything and I mean everything, her dad has seen her in action when she is all aggressive, he found drugs in her room and saw her completely high, he's seen her being rude to me and more and yet he won't kick her out" she was really angry "I don't know what I'm going to do…. I can't stand at her, every time I see her I want to kill her" she confessed "yes, I meant that… my dream is to see Jade West dead" she said seriously and next second Jade walked into the house, when she saw Tasha she just rolled her eyes and went to her room. "She is here, yeah I got to go" she hanged up._

Mr. West was so surprised and hurt, he couldn't believe Tasha wanted to see Jade dead and not only that she wanted to kill her but what happened next was even more shocking

It was Jade facing Tasha and then Tasha about to slice Jade's throat with the knife but at the end she sliced her own hand until Jade stopped her by grabbed the knife from her hands, another hit to Mr. West because again Jade was telling the truth.

The next scene made him even more disappointed, it was Tasha and her brother talking about how to kill Jade and he asking her to let him abuse Jade.

"N_ever, I swear Jade West will be out of my life" she informed seriously "you know, I've been thinking about something you told me, what if I kill her? I mean I could poison her, I've done it before with the drugs" she suggested _

"_Are you crazy? If they find out you killed her you would go to jail for life" he commented "i was just kidding"_

"N_o necessarily, her dad thinks she is into drugs so I could give her many different drugs all at once and alcohol or I don't know but I would make it seem like Jade went too far with drugs" she explained "or I could actually poison her and pretend she killed herself, that girl is insane anyway" she was being serious._

"T_hat's a good idea but come on, will you seriously kill her?" he asked_

"_I never thought I would but yeah, I will kill her…"_

"Oh my god…., I can't believe this" Mr. West exclaimed sadly and madly.

"Wait for the next one" Tori exclaimed, he would have to see what was about to happen to Jade for the second time.

"_No" Jade started running but he stopped her and grabbed her in his arms, Jade was kicking him and screaming "help please help me" she fell but he grabbed her again, he put her over his shoulders and started going upstairs "please Tasha please help me, please" Jade begged but Tasha only smirked and went back to the living room._

_Jade kept screaming and kicking him "Yes, that's how I like you" he commented _

"P_lease do it quickly" Tasha shouted nicely "and please Jade don't be so dramatic, you're not a little girl anymore"_

"P_lease don't please" Jade was begging but he wasn't listening, he threw her to the bed and started undressing himself, Jade tried to run out but he kicked her in the stomach and put her back in the bed, he took off her jacket and then her shirt "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade was fighting back._

"_shut up" he ordered and kept undressing her, he took off her boots but then she kicked him in the face "you little whore" he punched her in the stomach, she was only wearing a bra and a skirt at that point._

"Does that look anything like Tasha said?" Tori questioned him madly "I guess now you know he did try to rape Jade" Mr. West had a few tears in his eyes, he was watching his little girl being punched and abused by that man and he just felt so guilty and he was.

After Beck and the rest of them got in the room and stopped him, Mr. West felt very grateful for that. "again, Thank you"

The next scene was Tasha talking with her brother by phone.

"Hey Tori, go back…. Tasha got up before Jade did, let's see what she does" André commented and Tori did, Tasha went downstairs and opened the fridge then she grabbed a bottle of water and put something in it after she put it back in the fridge and took the phone to talk with her brother.

"Isn't that the bottle Jade grabbed?" André exclaimed worriedly.

"What did she put in it?" Cat asked confused

"I don't know but I don't like this" Beck answered worriedly

"_I know you should have stopped or punched her, she was screaming too loud and her friends heard her_ "_Tasha exclaimed, she was talking with her brother. "She told her father everything but don't worry, he didn't believe her I told him she was the one who started everything" she laughed "yeah she is back but don't you even think of trying again because I won't help you this time" she informed him "anyways I'm worried, she is becoming a big problem…. Even though her dad didn't believe her he was about to" she commented worriedly "I need to put my plan in action, I will do it today, she is coming so bye" she hanged up and Jade walked into the kitchen for something to eat._

"_Good morning, sweetheart" Tasha said nicely, Jade rolled her eyes and ignored her. "My brother says hi" she laughed_

"_Go to the hell" Jade simply said and turned to the fridge for her bottle of water, she put it in her backpack._

"_Won't you have breakfast?" Tasha asked "oh right you're already too fat" Jade ignored her and walked out of the house. _

Jade walked into the office while they were watching the videos and they all turned their heads to her.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked confused, Mr. West stood up and hugged her like he had never hugged her before, Jade got even more confused.

"I'm so sorry, honey I should have believed you" he exclaimed and kissed her forehead

"What are you talking about?" she muttered.

"I saw everything, god I can't believe Tasha's been doing all those things to you and I let her" there were tears falling down his face.

"How do you know?" she asked weakly.

"Your friends, they told me everything and now I just, I'm so sorry! Tasha is not going to hurt you ever again and I won't do it either because I've done many bad things to you and you didn't deserve any of the, You are my little girl and i love you i didn't mean what i said" he was being sweet and nice to her, Jade didn't really know what to do"Jade please forgive me" he begged, Jade nodded slowly and he hugged her but suddenly she dropped from his embrace. "JADE!" he exclaimed worriedly and grabbed her in his arms again but she was unconscious.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN again lol**

**Yay because Mr. West finally told his daughter he loves her! :) and Noooooo cause Tasha poisoned Jade D:**

**Well, tomorrow i will update the last chapter and i just wanna say THANK YOU guys cause your reviews always made me smile :) You are all awesome.**

**Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys, this is the last chapter... sad i know but i'm really happy you liked my story!**

**I enjoyed reading all of your reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

**Please read and review! **

* * *

"Jade, oh my god…. "Beck started shaking in terror

"Jade, Jade wake up please wake up" her dad was begging her and slapping her slowly trying to make her wake up but she didn't do it.

"It was her, she poisoned her…. "Tori informed nervously "we need to take her to the hospital"

"Let's go" her dad stood up with Jade in his arms and ran to his car, Beck took the keys and started driving while the rest of them including Mr. West were trying to make her wake up.

"She isn't breathing" Tori exclaimed worriedly

"No please Jade don't die" her dad kept telling her but she wasn't responding.

"We are here" Beck informed, they took Jade with the doctors and they immediately started attending her.

"She did it, Jade was fine but that witch put something in her water" Tori commented madly/worriedly

"What if Jadey dies?" Cat started crying.

"No, Cat she won't" Beck exclaimed seriously then the doctor came up to them.

"How's my daughter?" Mr. West asked worriedly

"She is alive by miracle, we had to wash her stomach because she had taken a very weird substance people use to kill some kinds of animals, especially in south America too good you brought her here quickly, did she try to kill herself?" the doctor asked seriously

"No, she was poisoned" Beck informed

"Poisoned? Well, the person who did this to her is a killer, this is a crime" he answered

"We'll take care of that person, don't worry" Mr. West informed "can we see her?"

"Yeah of course, she already woke up" he informed them and showed them the way up to Jade's room.

"How do you feel?" Tori asked while walking into the room.

"Awful, they washed me like a chicken" Jade commented annoyed

"Don't worry, sweetheart everything will be ok" her dad exclaimed and hugged her, Jade was still a little bit confused.

"Wow you've never been so sweet to me" she exclaimed surprised.

"I know and I'm sorry but that will change" he informed and she smiled.

"Where is Tasha?" she asked him

"She is not here, you won't have to see her every again" Mr. West commented, Jade didn't really believe him.

"What happened to me?" she asked

"Tasha poisoned you…" Beck answered

"Really? Wow finally, I thought she would never do it" Jade commented and smiled "so now what?"

"Tasha is going to jail and so is her brother, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you" Mr. West exclaimed "and I know it doesn't matter how many times I tell you I'm sorry because that won't change anything and I let all those things happen and I even hurt you myself, I'm a terrible father" he was so regretted, hard to believe right?

"I still don't understand how you know all this" Jade informed

"About that, I asked sinjin to install some cameras in your house to see how your life was like and I'm not sorry because thank to those cameras we saved you, pleased don't kill me" Tori spoke really fast but Jade understood every word she said.

"So you installed cameras? Hahaah don't worry, I am happy you did" Jade exclaimed smiling nicely "wait, so Beck you know I lied to you, right?" Jade asked, oops

"Yes" he answered

"I'm sorry but I had to" she defended herself "wait, wait so you also know about that day I, I wa-" she was really ashamed.

"The day you wanted to kill yourself?" Jade closed her eyes "yes, we do we were watching you but I meant every word I said on the phone, it wasn't just to save you" Beck explained nicely and kissed her cheek.

"The doctors said you can go home tomorrow" Cat informed happily

"That's great but I don't want to go home as long as Tasha is there, I want her in jail first" Jade ordered

"You will be by my side when she gets arrested" Mr. West exclaimed and Jade smiled excitedly.

"Really?" she asked excitedly

"Of course" he answered

"She must be thinking I'm dead by now" Jade commented and laughed

"What's so funny about that? You could actually be dead" Tori exclaimed confused

"I know but I can't help but find it funny, I knew she would try to kill me some day I was like waiting for it to happen and now that it happened and I'm alive, I feel awesome I can't wait to see her face when she sees me walking" Jade laughed and they all just stared at her weirdly but that was Jade and they loved her just the way she was, even her dad.

Next day Tasha and her brother were in the living room talking, she was telling him what she did.

"I don't know why it's taking so long to the police to inform us, Jade has to be dead" Tasha exclaimed smiling

"Perfect" he answered

"Yeah, she didn't come home last night so I guess the poison did effect… she must be in her car or in some street" she laughed

"You sure they won't catch you?" he questioned

"Absolutely, my husband believes everything I say and I will tell him Jade was very upset this morning and she probably killed herself"

The cops as long with Jade, her dad and the gang were watching the conversation in the monitor outside the house then they decided to arrest them.

"Hands on your head" the cops ordered walking into the living room "Tasha and Richard woods, you're both under arrest for attempt of murder in first grade and for sexual assault" they handcuffed them.

Mr. West and Jade walked into the room, Jade was smirking at Tasha who was surprised to see her alive.

"Surprise, I didn't kill myself" Jade exclaimed happily.

"Honey you can't let them do this to me, I'm innocent" Tasha exclaimed worriedly

"Oh no you're not" he answered "you tried to kill my daughter and your brother tried to rape her" he commented seriously.

"That's not true" he complained

"We have all in video" Tori informed them, Tasha and Richard looked each other nervously.

"Please, I'm your wife" Tasha insisted

"Not anymore, we are getting divorced soon" he informed seriously "I should have never let you hurt Jade like you did, I'm sorry Tasha but you're not the first person in my life any longer, in fact you should have never been, I was an idiot"

Tasha kept screaming things to him while the cops were taking her out and Jade was just saying bye with her hand while smiling.

"I still want to be an actress" Jade randomly said after Tasha, her brother and the cops were out.

"I know" her dad answered "and I wouldn't want it any other way, you're special"

"Thanks" she exclaimed nicely.

"Jade, I need to tell you something" He commented "it's about your mom"

"What is it?" she asked curiously

"Honey, I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want to hurt you but she is not taking care of her sister" he confessed

"So what Tasha said was true? She let me" Jade asked sadly

"No, she passed away…" he exclaimed sadly, there were tears in Jade's eyes.

"Wha-" Jade was in shock but it was kind of good to know her mother didn't leave her because she wanted to.

"Yes, she had a car accident when she was going to pick you up from school and she died" he explained "but this isn't in any way your fault ok?"

"Ok" she hugged him and he hugged her back

"It's ok honey everything is going to be ok" he said and kissed the top of her head.

The gang and Beck were just staring at them; it was very cute to see Jade with her dad like that since he had never done it before.

From that day on life was completely different for Jade, her dad started showing her how much he actually loved her and helping her with whatever she needed for school, her relationship with Beck had never been so awesome, he was always kissing her and hugging her and telling her cute things, Tori became her best friend and the rest of her friends became closer to her, it was a big change but for good, Jade wouldn't want it any other way; for the first time in her whole life she was completely happy.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please review and once again Thank you so much for reading my story, it really means a lot! **


End file.
